Baile
by icebaby23
Summary: A minha primeira fanfic wee xD rated T just in case xP .. a proxima sera' em ingles espero.. e' troyella cmo sempre :D bem fluffy e bem um Baile de S. Valentim e um Troy a aprender a cozinhar! Review please.


Era um dia normal em East High, as Férias de Carnaval estavam próximas e depois das mini-férias o primeiro dia de aulas daria lugar ao Anual Baile de S. Valentim.

Gabriella Montez não considerava o o baile como um evento a que deve-se aparecer, para dizer a verdade ela nunca tinha recebido nenhum convite ou postal de namorados por isso não lhe fazia diferença. Mas quem não lhe passava por indiferente era definitavamente Troy Bolton, principalmente porque depois de ele ter entrado para a sua turma que Gabriella se perdeu completamente pelos seus olhos verde-gelo, de um mistério incrivel e claro um físico que a principio nada de defeitos a apontar.

Taylor McKensie, a sua melhor amiga que com mais sorte, estava neste momento feliz da vida com o melhor amigo de Troy, Chad Dantford que tinha vindo com ele para a turma delas também; não lhe escapava os constantes suspiros e hiperventilações que a amiga tinha! E hiperventilações porque?! Bem porque quando Troy Bolton veio com umas novas calças pretas para a escola, que Gaby até susteve a respiração quando o viu, já para não falar no perfume dele que a deixa sem forças e fora de si mas enfim…

- Gaby! – Taylor chamou-a a entrada da escola.

- Oi Tay! – sorriu.

- Então é hoje que te declaras ao Troy? – disse Tay com um sorriso maroto.

- Tay!! Mais baixo! E não vai ser hoje nem nunca, oh meu deus só num universo pararelo é que ele iria sentir o mesmo por mim, apesar de nós irmos muitas vezes junto para casa, e darmos boleia um ao outro de vez em quando não significa que ele também me ame! – disse frustrada e bem coradinha.

- Ahah então quer dizer que o amas! – sim Taylor tinha-lhe finalmente arrancado a palavra proibida como Gaby lhe chamava.

- Eu não.. Eu eu. Ok fine! Eu amo-o – agora sim tinha virado um tomatinho xD

- Oh por amor de deus Gaby! Okay confesso que o Troy ás vezes seja dificil de entender, quer dizer, aquele rapaz ás vezes parece um mistério mas quando está com o Chad parece outra pessoa mais aberta por assim dizer. Ele pode não falar contigo como fala com o Chad, mas se reparares bem és a rapariga com quem ele mais fala na turma, senão na escola toda!

- Sim mas.. Oh Tay já não sei que faça, mas também já viste as outras raparigas da nossa turma? Parecem tão perfeitas, sei lá se ele não gostará da Sharpay ou assim.. – Gaby disse desanimada.

- Achas mesmo?! Babe o Troy com a Sharpay seria assim só num universo distante em que tudo estaria de pernas para o ar e não te esqueças que ela anda com o Zeke! Vai por mim ele corresponde-te aos teus sentimentos e ainda te vai convidar paa o Baile! – Tay fez o melhor de tudo para animar a amiga.

- Esperemos que sim Tay..

Lá no fundo, Gaby tinha esperanças que ele assim o fizesse mas só o tempo diria..

Era 10 de Fevereiro e Gaby continuava sem par para o Baile de segunda-feira e já pensava não ir, mas foi quando na aula da Srª Darbus…

- Turma, este ano as tarefas do Baile de S. Valentim vão ser distribuidas pelas diversas turmas de 10º, 11º e 12º anos; vocês iram tratar da comida e serei eu quem vai distribuir por vocês o que hão-de cozinhar!

Murmúrios e ooohhhh espalharam-se pela turma, principalmente pelos rapazes que não sabiam cozinhar mais que um ovo estrelado -.-' bem todos à exepção de Zeke que para além de jogador de basquete da escola era um exelente pasteleiro. As raparigas já pensavam que decorações iriam fazer nos seus bolos.

- Meninos silêncio! Bem vamos ver, vocês os 5 ficam com os fritos, salgados e do genéro; vocês aqui à frente ficam com as bebidas e por favor nada de misturas e alcoól! (a turma riu-se, sim porque o baile do ano passado fora marcado pelo vice-director a querer atirar-se da janela cantado a música: '_I belive I can fly!!__'_, no final nada se ouvia excepto as sirenes dos bombeiros para o tirarem de lá) E deixa ver quem resta.. Hum Gabriella e Troy voces puderam ficar com os bolos e Taylor e Chad com os doces, como mousses, pudins e algo mais á vossa escolha.

- Mas Srª Darbus eu não sei fazer nada disso! – Troy exclamou em pânico

- Tenho a certeza que a senhorita Montez não se importaria de o ajudar, já que também irá fazê-los. – dito isto esta piscou o olho a Taylor e Chad. Foi aí que Gaby percebeu, eles tinham falado com a professora e armaram-se em casamenteiros!

Troy Bolton nesse dia não pensou em mais nada senão em Gaby, sim ele mesmo gostava dela, mas negava-o. Porquê? Bem talvez porque Troy quer ter um relacionamento sério e Gabriella seria a pessoa certa mas de acordo com ele só num universo paralelo é que ela lhe iria corresponder. Pouco sabia ele que ela pensava o mesmo..

Ao final da tarde Troy decidiu ir falar com Gabriella.

- Oi Gaby – disse nervoso

- Ola Troy – "o Troy nervoso?" pensava ela

- Sobre aquilo dos bolos, eu estava a-a pensar.. tipo como entramos de férias amanha e os bolos são precisos para segunda eu tava a pensar s-se não me podias ajudar a fazê-los – Troy estava agora corado, algo que nunca lhe tinha acontecido.

- Claro que ajudo – disse com um grande sorriso – eu desde pequena que vejo e faço bolos com a minha mãe hehe.. mas tás a pensar em que dia?

- Bem como temos de fazer dois bolos tava a pensar sábado e domingo mas depende de como os estás a pensar fazer.

- Bem a minhda ideia era: faziamos um de iogurte e outro de mármore. Vão demorar algum tempo a fazer porque estou a pensar em dar-lhes coberta de chocolate e depois decorá-los e escrever com lápis de pasteleiro.

- Wow – foi a única coisa que lhe saiu naquele momento – ainda bem que te pedi ajuda.

- Não foi nada asério.. – agora era a vez de Gaby corar

- Então às 14h no sábado em minha casa?

- Combinado! – exclamou Gaby, agora sim ela estava contente.

Chegou sábado e Gaby não podia estra mais nervosa, afinal iria a casa de Troy pela primeira vez! Decidiu ir simples pois iriam cozinhar e muito provavelmente sujar-se.

Troy Bolton também não ficava atrás, não sabia o que vestir mas decidiu-se por umas simples jeans e uma camisola laranja. Foi pouco depois de se ter calçado que ouviu a campainha.

- Oi Gaby – para ele ela não podia estar mais linda, estava com umas jeans ganga escura, camisola vermelha com decote em V e casaco castanho com estampados, o seu cabelo estava nas normais ondulaçoes com alguns cachos em cascada e ele podia agradacer à senhora Montez pois graças às etnias, Gabriella era uma verdadeira beleza exótica.

- Oi Troy – "oh mas porque é que ele nunca olha as pessoas nos olhos?" Gaby amava os seus olhos verde-gelo mas parecia que eram como se uma barreira que ela não conseguia ultrapassar.

Gabriella entrou e reparou que a casa estava vazia mas antes que Gaby pudesse perguntar Troy disse-lhe que os pais tinham saído para ir ás compras e a irmã tinha saído com umas amigas. A tarde passou normalmente, normal demais para o gosto dos dois mas ao mesmo estavam mais do que agradecidos com a presença um de outro e deve-se dizer que falaram de muita coisa, parecia que o assunto não se esgotava. Acabaram por fazer os dois bolos mas Gaby tinha-lhe dito que as decorações convinha fazerem-se no dia seguinte, deixando os bolos repousar e depois das decorações feitas deixá-los nos frigorífico até ao dia seguinte, o dia do Baile.

Eram 18h quando Gaby saíu de casa do Troy pois tinha de sair com a sua mãe, Troy apesar de querer que ela ficasse disse tudo bem e que amanha a esperava a mesma hora, despediram-se e ficaram ambos a pensar na tarde que passaram juntos e desejando que um deles se declara-se a tempo do Baile.

Era Domingo, e faltavam 5 minutos para as 14h quando Troy Bolton ouviu a campainha tocar. Recebeu Gabriella e tomaram rumo á cozinha, desta vez estava a irmã dele em casa mas entretida na sala a fazer maratona de filmes.

- Troy podes abrir o pacote da farinha sff ?

- Sim, na boa – mas o que Troy não esperava era que a força que ele fez para abrir o pacote fosse tanta e digamos que foi 'atacado' por um explosão de farinha – Aaaahhh !

- Troy! Oh mas o que é que tu foste fazer? – ao mesmo tempo que falava Gaby tentava encontrar Troy pois era tanta farinha que parecia que tinha nevoeiro á sua frente. Quando viu Troy não pode senão rir, dos pés à cabeça coberto de farinha.

- Não te rias!

- Desculpa.. Mas ahah para quê tanta força? – ela agora apenas sorria

- Eu sabia lá que isto explodia!

- Okay tem calma..

- Calma?! Já viste o meu estado ?

- Sim Troy, vai ver-te ao espelho

Foi então quando Troy se olhou ao espelho que se desmanchou a rir, e Gaby não aguentou também. Foi andando até á cozinha quase a chorar de tanto rir, mas ao entrar na cozinha desequilibrou-se no pacote da farinha que tinha caído ao chão e ao escorregar tão perto de Gaby que estava arrastou-a para baixo também.

- Troy! – disse ela ao cair

- Desculpa Gaby.. – foi entao que eles repararam na posição que estavam e ambos coraram.

Foi aí que pela primeira vez fizeram 'eye contact' e como se fosse algo que faziam sempre foram ambos chegando-se cada vez mais e nesse momento dentro de os dois saltaram faíscas, fogo de artifico e as conhecidos borboletas no estômago tomaram conta deles quando os seus lábios se tocaram. Não tiveram a certeza quando tempo tiveram ali mas quando se separaram devido à falta de oxigénio não tinham mais que um sorriso estampado na cara e os olhos transbordavam de emoção.

- Lembra-me outra vez porque era preciso a farinha ? – perguntou Troy

- A minha mãe diz que torna o chocolate mais apetitoso.

- Ahah lembra-me de agradecer à tua mãe! – dito isto ele selou o espaço entre ambos com mais um de entre muitos beijos, sim porque se não fosse pela farinha nada disto teria acontecido.

- Eeewww arranjei um quarto! – exclamou a irmã dele quando entrou na cozinha

Ambos corarm que nem tomates, levantaram-se e depois de Gaby o ter ensinado, Troy fez a cobertura de chocolate enquanto ela pensava e preparava os ornamentos e lapís de baunilha para a segunda fase da decoração. A tarde claro seguiu-se com abraços, beijinhos para aqui e acolá e dois bolos espetacularmente decorados e com um aspecto delicioso.

Quando chegou a altura de Gaby ir embora, Troy desta vez ofereceu-se para a levar a casa ainda que o caminho até lá fosse curto. Ao chegar às escadas Gaby disse-lhe que não valia a pena ele estar a descer para depois subir e que ficava por aqui.

- Gaby?

- Sim Troy?

- Gostavas de ir comigo ao Baile de amanhã como minha namorada? – disse corando e ansioso pela resposta.

- Claro que sim, adorava. Despediram-se e seguiram para as suas casas pensando no surreal fim-de-semana e acontecimentos que passaram.

Tinha chegado o grande dia do Baile de S. Valentim e podia dizer-se que o casal do momento era Gabriella e Troy, mas também já muitos o esperavam visto que a única pessoa que não sabia que eles se amavam eram eles mesmos. Gaby e o resto das raparigas estavam em casa de Sharpay a preparar-se para a grande noite depois de um tarde a tratar dos preparativos juntamente com as outras turmas.

- Por favor meninas despachem-se. Senão vamos chegar atrasados! – Gritam os rapazes do piso de baixo em uníssono.

- Hey nós já estamos preparadas, a Gaby é que está com vergonha de descer! Gaby vamos lá… Pronto rapazes vamos descer! – exclamou e avisou Kelsy.

Quando desceram, os rapazes pensavam que tinham ido ao céu e voltado, ali estavam diante deles verdadeiras princesas e estavam verdadeiramente agradecidos de as terem como namoradas. Troy ficou sem ar quando viu Gaby a descer, primeiro porque nunca a tinha vistod vestido e segundo porque o vestido tão revelador como discreto e por ser branco ele quase a confundiu com um anjo.

- Tás linda.

- Obrigada, também não estás nada mau – disse corando.

Saíram da casa e entraram para a limusine, quando chegaram ao baile os casais fizeram furor principalmente as raparigas com os seus vestidos; a noite não pudia ter corrido melhor e os casais estavam felizes, dançaram de tudo um pouco e depois da meia-noite seguiram caminhos diferentes.

- Adorei a noite Troy.

- Eu também Gaby, principalmente por te ter ao meu lado – disse – Gaby?

- Sim?

Troy agarrou-a por trás pela cintura, enlaçou os seus dedos nos dela e murmurou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Amo-te

- Hum? – teria ela ouvido bem? Virou-se para ele e olhou-o nos olhos e pode ver que ele estava ser sincero – Também te amo!

E foi assim selado para sempre o amor deles com um beijo à luz da lua cheia e estrelas que iluminavam aquela noite.

Fim.


End file.
